I'm a Parent! Shit
by kitty-ray
Summary: Shit... They're parents... When seven kids from the future comes to Fairy Tail, all hell brakes lose. But what's the reason for them coming? That's an easy answer. They weren't the only ones who came from the future... Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfever, and Laxana. Cuz I can ship them!


**Kitty: I'm writing this because I've read so many of these and they are one of my favorite kind of Fan Fiction's!**

**Lucy: ... How do you get things done?**

**Kitty: When I'm under pressure and most of the time, I normally don't!**

**Lucy: And you say it so proudly...**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail just my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: So You're my Daddy and You're my Mommy.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Magnolia. The only noise that could be heard was from the Fairy Tail guild, but that was to be expected from them. The town's folk don't mind just as long as they don't destroy the city.

At the edge of town, a light appeared. It struck down on to the ground and disappeared quickly, leaving seven figures standing there. One of the girl's stretched. "I didn't expect that to leave me so sore! I just thought it was like you go in then BOOM! You're where you need to be!" she complained. Someone hit her on the head.

"Oi, Ash Head! We need to be quiet until we reach the guild!" he said. The girl hit him back. "I know that! I just couldn't help it!" Soon, the two began to fight. One girl stepped forward. "I hope you two aren't fighting. I would hate for you to mare your cute faces before they see us!" she said in a cute but threatening tone. The two fighting stopped, put their arms around each other, and squeaked, "N-no ma'am!" The girl smiled and turned to the other boys and girls. "Okay. You know what we have to do. Hoods up!" she demanded.

Once they put their hoods on, they walked down the hill and started to make their way to Fairy Tail, minus one little girl. Instead of following her companions, she stayed and looked at the city, forgetting where she was.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, STRIPPER?"

"YOU HEARD ME, FLAME BRAIN!"

"FIGHTING IS MANLY!"

Lucy groaned and rested her head on the bar. "I don't know how much more fighting I can take from this guild..." Her voice was muffled as she spoke. Mirajane laughed and continued to wipe the glasses. "I just think that you're jealous that Gray is getting all of Natsu's attention." Lucy's head shot up. Her face was a bright pink.

"W-what? No! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" She kept rambling on. Mira smiled and shook her head.

The guild doors opened making everyone stop what they were doing. Six hooded figures stood in the door. They walked into the guild and up to Mira and Lucy. The one in the middle spoke.

"You're Mirajane Strauss, am I correct?" she asked. Mira nodded. The girl jumped and clapped her hands and squealed. "I finally get to meet Mirajane from this time period. Eva! I'm meeting your aunt! I can't believe it! She's so pretty and cute!" As she jumped up, her hood fell off of her head revealing a blue haired girl with Erza's face. Everyone stared at her except Erza, who was passed out on the floor.

One of the hooded figures sighed."Guess we don't have to hide anymore. Way to go, Serilda." she said. One by one, they took off their hoods. Everyone gasped at the sight. They looked like some of their own guild mates.

"My name is Aideen Dragneel. Daughter of Lucy and the idiot- I mean Natsu Dragneel and twin sister of Sterling. Oh, and I'm thirteen and I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic." One of the three girls said. She looked exactly like Lucy except for her hair, which was pink and short and spiked with two long strands in the front. She had on a vest similar to Natsu's and her boobs were wrapped up so you could barely see them. Her shorts were white and ended mid-thigh. She wore black combat boots and fingerless gloves. Finally, the Fairy Tail guild mark, which was blue, was on her right side of the stomach.

A boy who looked almost like Natsu but with blonde hair with pink at the tips stepped up. He had on a white muscle tee and black jeans with black and white shoes. A purple guild mark was on his left shoulder. A small black hoop earing was on his left ear. And Natsu's scarf was around his neck. "I'm Aideen's twin brother, Sterling. Of course, being her twin, I'm thirteen and use Star magic. And I'm the eldest of us two."

A boy stepped up. He looked like Gajeel but with no piercings and was wearing a red bandana with a black t-shirt and jeans. A black guild mark was on his left hand. "Name's Steele Redfox. Son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. I'm fifteen and uses the magic that Pops uses. Do you have any booze?" He asked then walked over to Cana and tried taking her's. She hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. "Don't take my booze." She slurred.

The girl who looked like Erza turned to everyone and did a curtsy. "My name is Serilda. My mother is Erza and my father is Jellal. I'm thirteen years old and I like all things that are cute and pretty. But don't mess with me or you would get a thousand swords in your face!" she said sweetly. Aideen and a blue haired boy shuddered. Serilda had on a fuchsia halter dress that went down to the floor with a purple ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bow in the back. The straps were styled like Mira's dress but only purple. She had on a pair of long fuchsia gloves and her long blue hair was tied in a bun. Her purple guild mark was on her left shoulder. Erza, who woke up, passed out again.

The blue haired boy with shoulder length blue spikey hair took off his shirt leaving him in a pair of green jeans and said, "I'm Conway. Son of Gray and Juvia. I use Ice Make Magic. I'm fourteen and- OI, ASH HEAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled to Aideen. The girl, who had a chicken leg in her mouth, jumped down from the counter. "Trying to get some food. What's it to ya, Stripper?" she asked. Conway hit her on the head. "It's not our guild!" The two soon started a fight. A girl with white haired stepped forward. "FIGHTING IS MANLY!" she yelled then giggled and joined in the fight. Serilda stepped forward.

"CONWAY! AIDEEN! EVA! DON'T MAKE ME COME AND BREAK UP THE FIGHT!" she yelled. The three stopped and looked at her. "Y-yes, ma'am." They said. The girl smiled and sat at the bar. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Eva?" The white haired girl nodded and walked over to the table Elfman was sitting at. She jumped on to the table and walked over to him. Her outfit was the one Mirajane wore before she turned sweet with her black guild mark on her right hand.

"They call me Eva. I'm twelve. I use Take Over Magic: Satan Soul. I'm your daughter-" She pointed to Elfman. "-And your daughter!-" She pointed to Evergreen. "And then there's my bros Elf and Evan."Elfman and Evergreen blushed. "O-our daughter?" they asked at the same time. Eva nodded and she and everyone else laughed. "Yup!"she said as she walked down the table towards the guild doors.

She stopped mid-step and looked out of the doors, squinting to see better. "Well I'll be damned," she said. "Guess we forgot someone. A certain _child_." Just as she said that, a small figure ran through the door. Tears were in her eyes when she jumped into Serilda's arms. Serilda caught the girl before she fell over the bar.

"SERILDA! EVERYONE! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?!" she cried. The blue haired girl just awkwardly patted her head and laughed nervously. The little girl looked up and said, "Meanie." Smiling sweetly, Serilda placed the girl down. The child pouted before catching sight of Cana. Her eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"MOOOMMMYYYYY!" she yelled before running to Cana, who almost choked on her booze. Cana looked at the little girl. She was a spitting of her, minus the blonde hair. And the large scar on her left eye that mirrored Laxus'. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, two strands that obviously was too stubborn to stay put hung down and framed her face. Her little orange sundress gave her the innocent look, and she pulled it off well. "M-mommy? If I'm not mistaken, shouldn't there be two people for a child to be made?" Cana asked.

"Yep! My daddy's super strong! He's a Lighting Dragon Slayer!"

It was Cana's turn to faint. Laxus, who was barely paying attention until now, turned red. "Damn. Didn't use protection..." he muttered.

Aideen walked up to the girl and picked her up, setting her on her shoulders. "Leah," she said calmly. "Why don't you tell everyone here about yourself?" Leah smiled. "Okay, Sissy! I'm Leah Dreyar and I'm seven and I like fortune telling! And my magic is... L-lighting Dr-dragon Slayer magic." The girl turned quiet when after she said what kind of magic she used.

Natsu stood and walked over to Lucy. He leaned into her ear. "Hey, Luce. That kid's got my scarf. Go take it from him!" he whispered. The celestial mage looked at him before shaking her head. "No! He's o-our s-son. So, he should have your scarf! And you're wearing it anyways, idiot!" she yelled at him. Natsu looked down before grinning. As he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he said, "You're so smart, Luce!"

Aideen looked at her parents. She smiled before looking up at Leah. She was laughing at Elfman and Evergreen trying to figure out that they have three children. Over to her left, she saw Juvia attacking Gray while he was trying to run away from her. Erza was getting up from the floor. Gajeel was looking at Levy with a slight blush on his face. _Just like how they told me it would be..._ she thought.

Levy spoke up for the first time. "So, why are you here?" All of the children froze. Steele stood up from where he was and walked over to his mother. Aideen did the same after setting down Leah, along with Conway and Serilda and Sterling but with their respected parents. Eva sat down on the table next to Elfman and crossed her arms. Leah quietly walked over to Laxus with caution. It was silent for along time before Aideen spoke.

"Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore."

* * *

**Kitty: Yay! This is done! It took me forever! First I had to set everything up, then a new ship came, then I wanted Natsu and Lucy to have twins so I had to change things. It was hard.**

**Aideen: Tried your best.**

**Leah: Yeah! Can you let me tell you your fortunes now?**

**Aideen and Kitty: Sure...**


End file.
